


Onward (Danaë and the Sun)

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, ekphrasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: She drops to her knees,





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a poetry class assignment in which we were to write a phony "ekphrasis" poem. We had to visualize a painting and then write a poem about it. I "chose" a painting of the Annunciation and interpreted it as the legend of Zeus and Danaë.

She drops to her knees,  
soiling her gown of royal blue,  
paying her respects to  
a few rays of sunlight  
masquerading as her lord.  
A porcelain-cheeked angel  
makes grand proclamations  
as the golden sun  
caresses her cheek  
and slips inside her gown.


End file.
